The Long Journey Of Hate And Love
by DTBSpecialist
Summary: "I thought I'd gotten rid if that dreadful man forever and even hated him but now that I see him again.. I don't even know what kind of feeling this is!" So this is kind of about SteinxOC character as of now I wanna do more chapters but I'm not sure but I think this is the best I've done so far but I hope you guys like It! more romance if I make more chapters right now just intro!
1. A New Life?

I woke up in another man's bed, looking up at what seems like is an ever-changing ceiling. In a way I guess it actually is since I see a different one every day. I swear I've seen every ceiling there is to see in this dreaded city of New York. I still blame _him _for leaving me and the weapons he matched me with on the streets. I'd lived with him 10 years and loved him for 10 years too and he repaid me by leaving me on the streets at age 12, but whatever he would get what he deserved. For the next 2 years until I turned 14 a witch named Medusa and her child Crona had taken me in. We'd all been a strange and cruel family but that's how all my families had been so far right? The man next to me snored loudly like he had been all night. If I had to take a guess I'd say it was about 10 A.M. I'd gave the man a fair warning and told him that I'd stay till 10 at the latest and that's what I planned on doing. Last night he'd begged me to stay and live with him because he loved me. Ha yeah right. I hate it when grown men think that they're in love with me when really I'm just having a one night stand for some money to scrape by with. I didn't let any of the dark thoughts that bubbled to the surface of my bright mind. Today I was taking a plane to the infamous Death Weapon Meister Academy for training with my two weapons Yukino, a sword and Angel, a scythe. There was also something special about my two weapons. They weren't dual weapons (though they could be used together if needed) but they were laser cannons. That is what made my Soul Sympathy special. I used both Angel and Yukino to magnify the height, and width of the cannons to make them into one huge cannon (though it looked a lot more intricate than a normal cannon) that was capable of blowing of the side of a mountain. I'd only used it once and that was when Medusa had wanted me to demonstrate to her the destructive power of my Soul Sympathy on her child. It had taken her a few days to get me to agree to hit Crona with the Soul Sympathy named Halo but nonetheless I done it. His black blood had shielded him from some of the blast but it had still done sever damage to the boy which I felt bad about. I ripped my mind away from the thoughts and looked for my clothes scattered on the man's dirty floor. I found them. A dark green halter top and black skinny jeans and some green converse to go with. I pulled back my long red hair that had once been pitch black like my brothers… my brother. I'd never known him and since he left me I really don't think I'd want to meet him either.

When I'd left that man's house(whose name I can't recall) I ran down the street with my wad of cash in my back pocket to my best friends, weapons, and only family at the moment, Angel and Yukino. Yukino ran toward me her huge boobs bouncing as she ran. She jumped and landed straight on _my _big boobs which didn't really feel the best but I loved her enthusiasm and personality period. She was wearing a pink tank top, blue skinny jeans and black high tops. Her long bright orange hair was going down her back like a waterfall. "Geez! What took ya so dagon long?!" I smiles and laughed "We was thinkin' we was gonna miss that train to tha uh… Weaponry Academy… or whatever ya called it!" Yukino had always had bad grammar that I promised myself one day I would teach her how to talk properly but I never got the chance to. "Yeah yeah I know. I told you I would be gone all night didn't I?" I said to her light-heartedly. I looked past her and seen her older sister walking towards us. Angel was wearing a yellow sundress that nicely complimented her slender but shapely figure. She didn't say any greetings to me or Yukino but then again Angel had always been that way with everyone. She was sassy but deep down both me and Yukino knew that she would go to great length for her family or friends, she'd demonstrated that many times when we were all in need of food or water or money, that's why I feel such an obligation to help them like they help me. "Well, you ready to go? The train should be here in…" Angel looked at the watch on her slim lithe wrist "Bout' 10 minutes." She said calmly but I bugged out. 10 minutes to get to the train station that was about 20 minutes away? No way could we make that unless… Usually I would never use my weapons abilities to get some place quick but now was a necessity I had no choice. I sighed "Fine. Guess we don't have a choice then." I said "Yukino I want you to slow down the time until we can get to the train station or for as you possibly can, alright?" I asked her and she nodded vigorously. That was one ability of Yukino's too, she could control time to an extent and even longer if Angel joined and, they would also have more options of what to do with the time if Angel ever joined in but I knew she wouldn't so I didn't even ask her to help. Yukino spread her arms apart like she was about to give someone one of her famous bear hugs and yelled out "Spatial Freeze!" I nodded a thanks at her and we took off to the train station. To a new future, a good one.

When we boarded the train I could see many other children my age and younger sitting around me. They were probably headed to Death City just like I was. Soon the anxiousness set in and my stomach started aching something awful like someone had put their hands in my gut and was sloshing my intestines around. It wasn't a pleasant feeling but I was still happy for the reason I felt this way. I was going to a new school for my first day (even though I was going to be about 3 hours late). That's right. Lord Death _had _told me to go straight to school, if I could find my way to the school. Even Angel and Yukino would get to go with me. I wonder if anyone else has 2 weapons like I do. Lord Death had told me that since I have 2 weapons I would have to collect _200_ Kishin souls and 2 Witch souls but I've got at least 90 Kishin souls already and I've defeated one Witch already so I'm pretty much half way done with the soul collecting but Death had also told me Angel and Yukino couldn't devour humans souls anymore which is what they did like to do. Death had said my weapons would become Afreets or Kishin souls themselves. Suddenly a horn blew and a bunch of kids were getting off of the train and there it was huge and looming, Death City.

When I'd finally managed to find the DWMA I'd had to get directions from at least 3 people. Some chick with purple hair in an almost bob like cut and skimpy clothes that strangely made me think of a feline. A weird kid with huge glasses and nerdy clothes and 2 pieces of lightning shaped hair on both sides of his head and then a fish shop dude. I walked up to the entrance with my weapons at my side in their human form. Angel was standing there admiring the beauty of something for once and Yukino was her usual fun self jumping and giddy at the thought of meeting new people and potentially becoming friends with cute boys. Suddenly up above on one of the needles implanted in the school, something or someone started shouting something or another about surpassing God. Then he yelled out something about black stars. Suddenly he jumped down and another kid (who I hadn't seen before) walked out of the shadows. The wanna-be-God-surpasser had spiky bluish hair and black and white clothes on that revealed his semi muscular arms and a star tattoo on his shoulder. The shadow kid had spiky white hair and kind of droopy eyes and some yellow and red clothes on with a yellow cap on the back half of his head. "Um Hello." I said "I'm new here." I extended my hand but no one shook. "We know you're new." Said the blue haired kid. "Oh sorry, are you going to be showing me around school then?" I asked. They just looked at me disgusted like. Oh this was starting off as a great first day. "Look I'm Black Star this here is Soul. I'm a Meister here at DWMA and I'm gonna surpass God. Soul here is a weapon, a scythe to be exact." I nodded. "We think you may be a threat to our positions in school so maybe we should teach you and your weapons a lesson first before you start thinking your better than everyone else." MY mouth was gaping wide open. I hadn't even took a step inside the school yet and someone was trying to pick a fight with me. I couldn't believe this at all. I closed my mouth and looked at them straight on. "A duel then? If that's what you would like then as a new student I would love to accept your challenge." I said to them both. But I knew something that they would barely be able to fight me because their soul wavelengths were like a lion trying to be best friends with mouse. I smirked as Black Star tried to hit me. There was no way they were going to win.

Black Star went straight for my face and I simply moved left right toward Soul who tried to cut me with his blade arm and I just jumped over him just as Black Star came back at me for another round this time I let him try to hit me and I could tell it felt like it was taking him a million years to get his fist to connect with my stomach. I laughed a little _Angel _had used Spatial Freeze on him. I looked to Soul who had jumped in the air then at Yukino and winked. She understood what that meant. She quickly turned into a small compact diamond shaped laser cannon that you could fit in your purse. I smiled and she fired right at Soul's back and he fell from the air and hit the ground with a thud. I looked to Black Star who was almost at my stomach but still going extremely slow and I took my hand from my pocket and placed my palm on his chest. "Soul Force!" I yelled and Black Star shot from my hand like a lightning bolt (In a way I guess he was now). I looked to Soul who had gotten up again he definitely had spirit I loved that. "Angel, Laser Cannon Mode!" I yelled and then she turned into a cannon like Yukino. I held out my hand so that they knew that I meant for them to come to me and they did so. Now I could have perfect aim with them. Soul moved quickly and I didn't see him get behind me but even if he had gotten me off guard I knew he wouldn't hit me. "You got her Soul!" I heard Black Star yell at Soul. "AG Field!" I said and a barrier slip Soul from even touching me. He was still trying to cut through the field when I put my hand on his forehead and said "Soul Force!" Then he went down and I knew he would stay down for a long while. That's when I heard a girls voice. "Soul!" She yelled. She has sandy brown hair tied into 2 pigtails and a school uniform with a black coat and dark but bright green eyes. This must be the Meister I'd heard so much about, Maka. She ran to him yelling his name and asking if he was alright. "Don't worry she didn't hit him with as much force as could have Maka!" I head a male voice say that I strangely recognized. I looked over at the shadows and my eyes got wide and I could even hear Angel and Yukino saying No way when they saw him. The very man who left me with nothing 3 years ago when I was only 12. Franken Stein!


	2. The Dangers Among Us

I had no idea what to do at the moment and neither did my weapons. Seeing Stein here in this very moment made me want to rip his neck out. Just looking at him made my Madness rise to a level I'd never felt heighten to before. I didn't even know how to describe this feeling. Hate, love, sadness, betrayal, anger. All of them clouded my mind and threw me into a mental fit thinking of all the possibilities I had to get out of this situation, to get as far away from him as possible. I didn't even want to look at him. Behind me I heard a rustling. Black Star was getting up and I wasn't in the mood to play anymore. "Black Star, I wouldn't do that if I were you. Can you not feel her Madness wavelength right now?" Stein advised Black Star. Even his voice disgusted me. "Please, if I'm gonna surpass God then I have to beat this chick!" He said wiping the blood from his nose. I turned to him, my head down, my long bangs covering my eyes. I smiled insanely, if he wanted a _real _fight I would give him one. "Stein?" I said hating myself for having to get his attention, but I didn't want to get kicked out of school on my first day. "This boy, he wants a fight and I wanna give him a proper one. One where I don't have to hold back any power. This child thinks he can surpass a God, I'm going to show him he's nowhere close and he never will be. So I'm warning you, a teacher in advanced, if this boy gets hurt I gave you all a fair warning." I looked at Stein dropping my smile and waited for _its _approval to fight. It nodded so I looked to Black Star. "If you are sure you want to fight me, I won't hold back any power and I'm telling you in advanced too, your soul's wavelengths are nowhere near mine." Black Star was serious now and he nodded." I'm sure I want to fight you because I know I'll be the one to win." I smiled. He has spirit I loved that. "Fine then boy. Call your weapon, you'll need it."

I'd seen his weapon but something I hadn't expected was that he had more than one mode, like me and that his weapon could actually match his soul wavelengths. They were all over the place. His weapon was a female who must have been very calm and able to deal with a lot of hyperness and irritation. Tsubaki. That was her name apparently. I'd heard of her before, she'd been the one to defeat the Uncanny Sword and apparently this kid had inherited it's power just like she had her families powers. I knew she must be powerful and have just as powerful a Meister. But I wasn't expecting this kid to be her Meister. Maybe I would have a good time with him being serious. Black Star nodded. "You ready yet?" He asked me. I smiled and nodded. He readied his weapon but I didn't. "You ain't gonna use your weapons?" I looked him straight in the eye returning all his previous arrogance. "No because I won't need it." I said to him at these words he charged. He had a bad temper. "Tsubaki, Uncanny Sword Mode!" So he was using that. I'd never fought that weapon so I was in the dark on what to expect, but I'd been raised by Stein for 10 years did he think I was weak? Ha, I'd show him who the truly weak one was. When he was no more than 5 feet from me I jumped in the air and balled my hand into fists and landed straight on his head. Then I kicked his side with so much force that I heard a crack. I must have broken one or two of his ribs. Oh well, he asked for this. He bounced right up from the ground and shocked me. A regular person shouldn't have gotten back up from that. Then I looked down a shadow was at his rib cage. So I must have cracked the shadows casing. Well that was one ability. Shadow Manipulation. Black Star definitely had skill I knew that for sure now. Only a skilled fighter could have thought of such a good counter in a few seconds while also in shock of getting hit on the head. While I was still analyzing him he took advantage of the opportunity to get a hit on me. Did he think I was slow now? "Speed Star!" He said and suddenly he was my face his palm at my stomach. No way he couldn't be doing what I think he's about to do. "Soul Force!" My eyes got wide and I screamed when he was done my fake scream turned into a laugh. He looked so confused, it was so cute. I covered my face with my hand letting just my eye show. "You little bitch. You could have really done some damage to my organs had you actually landed that blow." He just stood there eyes wide in shock and I think a little bit of fear. "How did you…?" I took this chance to say "Yukino, Angel, Soul Sympathy!" I wasn't going to use full force like I did on Crona only enough to make this kid know not to mess with me anymore. Suddenly Angel and Yukino expanded until they were about the length of the school and the width of semi trucks length. I always loved looking at the beautiful colors on the Halo. The yellowish gold and the fiery spots of orange made it look so divine like a true God's weapon. The diamond shape looked absolutely wonderful too, it was so graceful and… perfect. "Firing time… 5…" Said Angel. Suddenly Halo started going back the shape I mean. The first half of it opened up and formed a almost sun shape with spikes sticking out at the edges and a hole in the center for the scope. The scope was a small version of the sun shape that narrowed the firing space or expanded it. It was for more accuracy and precision ultimately. In the center the hole started glowing bright orange. I didn't need to hear Angel count for me. I knew that it was ready to fire already. The power was only at 0.2% but that was more than enough to knock him off his feet and send him flying maybe even break a few bones. And his weapon or shadow had no chance of blocking this attack at all. He still stood there. That was another part of Halo. It was so divine it was almost impossible for my prey to not be distracted by it so they never really know what hit them. "Fire." I said coldly. A bright neon yellow laser shot out and hit Black Star right in the arm he had raised as the Halo had fired. His arm was definitely broke now. He was sent flying into a window in the school and then came a loud almost sonic "Boom". He'd hit the wall in the classroom. I put away my weapons and walked toward the school doors. Suddenly something grabbed my wrist. Stein. I jerked away. "What?" I said harshly. He winced at the coldness in my voice. "I'm sorry. Please give me a chance to explain. I know you probably think I didn't love you but that's not true. Just please give me a chance to explain why I left. Please?" I looked down at him. "Stein. You are 3 years too late to apologize but I'll let you explain after school. I would like to hear your great reason why you left Yukino, Angel, and I stranded on the streets at the age of 12. Be at my place by 5:00. We'll talk over dinner." I started walking again. I hate myself. I hate Stein. I hate myself. I hate Stein. I hate the world. "Oh and Stein?" I said he looked back at me. "A creature like you who only knows how to dissect and hurt things could never even know the meaning of love so don't come at me with your crap about love. You haven't even the first clue." I said to him as I walked into the building that would now be my demise.


	3. Kishin Asura? The Source Of My Madness?

When I finally got into the school and calmed down, I went down to the nurse's office to see Black Star and apologize for hurting him so badly. One of the students, Hero I think his name was, told me he'd probably cracked a few bones and hurt his back from the impact. When I reached the door to the nurse's I knocked. "Umm, I'm coming in to see Black Star." I said on the other side of the plain door. Who opened the door was definitely not who I was expecting. I glared at the nurse. "Medusa." I said under my breath. She returned my deathly glare and pulled me close by the front of my shirt. "What are you doing here?" She asked me. "I should be asking _you _that. You are the witch aren't you? And I'd be willing to guess you aren't here out of good charity are you, Medusa?" I said to the witch. I could already feel one of her snakes on my neck. "You better not say anything you little bitch!" She said to me in an angered whisper. I laughed a low breathy laugh "Don't worry I won't. Who knows I might help you with whatever you're doing. I have _certain _people at the DWMA I'd like to see destroyed myself. Besides if they can't spot a witch for themselves I'm not going to help them." With that said Medusa loosened her grip on my shirt and looked at me and said "Glad we see eye to eye and I think we want the same person destroyed too." I looked at her and said "Perfect." Then there was a shouting and we backed away from each other. "What's perfect?" Black Star was walking towards us. Medusa put her good nurse face back on and said "Nothing I was just telling Miss. Liege here that your condition was fine. I looked to Black Star and waved cheerfully. Time to use my girliness to make some friends. I ran over to Black Star and hugged him squishing his face all in my boobs. "I'm so sorry I hurt you, I won't do it anymore!" I said to him and he put his good thumb in the air for a thumbs up and then the blood started coming from his nose. Ha, he was still a boy no matter what. I wish I had a simple happy life like that.

Before I left the "nurse's" office I told Medusa to come to my house at about 10:00 because I was having dinner with Stein at my place. She said that was fine and she'd be there so I had to make more dinner for her. I returned to class and approached Soul. He apparently didn't see me because when he turned around he squealed and fell down. With him were Angel and Yukino. "Yo, what's up?" I said to Soul. He looked at me like I was crazy then Maka Albarn approached me. "You're not going to fight with Soul anymore. If that fight with Black Star wasn't satisfactory enough then you can fight with me _and_ Soul then I'll show you _real _Soul Sympathy." She said to me with a fierce glare in her eyes. I smiled apologetically. "No, no, no. I was actually here to say sorry for that whole thing I did go a little overboard with both you and Black Star. And Miss. Albarn I'm sorry to have worried you about your weapon. I realize I shouldn't have engaged in the battle. Please accept my apology." I said sincerely to both Soul and Maka. "Yep, we're sorry too. We shoulda held out Meister back. Our bads." Said Yukino. Angel nodded. "Our apologizes." She mumbled. Maka and Soul looked a little stunned then they shook their heads. "No problem, it's in the past now besides Soul will be fine!" Said Maka with a smile on her face. I extended my hand to her as did Angel and Yukino. Maka shook all of our hands and so did Soul. "Now I have a small question Maka." She looked at me and nodded as a signal for me to ask it. "Uh well you see, I don't know how to read this class schedule." I rubbed the back of my neck as everyone around started laughing. I laughed too. "Don't worry, you have the same classes as all of us." I nodded and began walking alongside them. This was the first time I'd felt happy in a very long time. But with my luck, I knew this newfound happiness was about to go away.

That evening when I got home it was around 4:00 since I'd went to go hang out with Maka, Soul, these girls (sisters and dual weapons) Patty and Liz, and then their Meister Death The Kid, who was Death's son and Black Star. We'd sat at a small ice cream shop in town and ate ice cream for a few hours and just enjoyed the time together as friends. Then I told them I was having company over and I had to go. "Your pretty popular if you got someone coming over to your house on your first day! That didn't happen with Kid!" Said Patty. Then I looked over my shoulder and said "I usually make uh, _older_ friends Patty, it's just Professor Stein and Nurse Medusa." I told them and their faces fell then in perfect harmony they said, "Professor Stein?" I nodded and gave them a wink "I got a thing for him." I said as I saw all of them practically fall out of their chairs at the once truth but now nothing more than a little white lie. I had a strange feeling. Was it just a white lie or was I still in love with the man who'd destroyed me?

When I got home I started making some spaghetti. I didn't know if he would like this but I didn't really care that much if he did or not. Just as I was putting the food on the table I heard a knock on the door. I went over and opened up the door and there was Stein dressed all formal and stuff for dinner. "Come in." I told him "Take either seat, foods on the table." I said. "Thank you." He said sitting at the far end of the table. I purposely put our plates on either side of the table so we'd be as far apart as possible while eating. I took my seat and started twirling my spaghetti on my fork. I'd always played with my food when I was nervous. "Look," He said startling me out of my daze. "I know you probably don't even want to hear these words coming from my mouth, but I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left you without any warning and I really shouldn't have left you at all." I stopped twirling my fork and just held it in mid air. "Ya know I would accept that apology if I knew _why_ you left me. Oh and not just me. Did you expect me to be able to take care of myself let alone 2 other people? Why would you do something like that? _Please _tell me, I'm dying to know." I said disgustedly. "…I was scared I was going to hurt you." I looked at him confused. "The madness was taking over me and I kept seeing hallucinations of hurting you and I knew that I would do it soon. I couldn't do that to you. I love you. Honestly you are the only thing that _really_ matters in my life. Those 3 years without you, were the worst 3 years of my life." I could feel the tears building up in my eyes. I wanted him to stop talking now before I ended up looking like a ball of runny mascara. I got up from my seat and walked over to him. I stood there for a minute then I bent down and gave him a huge hug. I leaned in close to his ear. "Stein, you know that no matter how much you would've hurt me physically or mentally, I would still love you and that's why after all this explaining I _do_ love you. Stein you are everything to me." I told him and he wrapped his arms around me in return."Thank you." He said putting his face in the crook of my neck. Then I kissed the back of his head. "One thing though," I said and he looked up at me. "Aren't you getting a little too old for me?" He smirked lazily and said "Aren't you too young for me?" I smiled at him and said "Touché my love." I got up and walked to my room and put on some short shorts and a white tank top then walked back out into the dining room. "Come to the room with me?" I asked him. He got up and picked me up (Bridal style) and took me to the room and threw me on the bed. "You've gained a lot of weight." He said and I frowned "Way to make me feel great Stein." I said and we both started laughing. "I'm not 12 anymore, I'm 15 now. Geez." He lay beside me on the bed facing me and holding one of my hands while the other traced his stitched scars first on his face. "Unbutton your coat and take off your shirt and coat." I told him. He smiled and started doing as I said. "Going a little fast aren't we?" He said smirking. I blushed profusely, as a child I'd never seen anything more than his chest but it's true I did want to see more of him and I still do. "Oh whatever! I've never even seen anymore than your chest!" I said to him. When his shirt and coat were off I started tracing all the scars on his well toned chest and stomach. The hard skin felt good under my fingers, then I got to the hem of his pants. He looked at me and I blushed and moved my fingers away quickly but then Stein caught them. "You can if you want. I _do_ wear boxers…Most of the time anyway. I looked at him "Are you wearing them today?" I asked. He looked at me "Does it really matter? You _are_ my girlfriend now right?" He asked and I nodded furiously. Geez, of course I was his girlfriend now. When I was younger it probably would have just been… Weird. "Ok then, take your pants off too." I told him nervously. He got up and slid them off of his body. Oh thank God, he was wearing boxers I don't think I could've handled it if he wasn't then I caught myself feeling a little disappointed and Stein smiled. He lay down again and I began tracing again. My hand lingered near his… you know and he smirked. "We could do that too you know? And hey why am I the only one almost completely naked here?" He asked. "Ha, the most you'll get out of me tonight is some really sexy and stimulating kissing. Oh and I can solve the nude problem." I said and then took my shorts and tank top off. I had on lacy cheetah print matching lingerie that had those dangly clips hanging from them. (I never really knew what they were call or what they were for.) Stein looked impressed and leaned in to kiss me. I moved away real quick and got on top of him and straddled his waist as he sat up. "I'm the leader." I whispered into his ear then kissed him. His tongue edged my mouth begging for entrance and I granted it graciously. I know we spent at least 30 minutes exploring each other's mouths and bodies until we were completely comfortable and worn out. I looked at the clock, it was 9:30 Stein was going to have to leave very soon. "I hate to ruin the mood and everything but Medusa is coming over in 30 minutes just so you know." He scrambled to get up and put his clothes back on. I did the same but not as hastily. I smiled as I seen him get ready and pulled him in for a kiss as he was buttoning his pants up. He smiled at me and walked to the front door. "Good night. I'll see you in class in the morning. I love you." He said to me. "I love you too." I said as he opened the door right as Medusa walked up. "Why hello !" He nodded at her and left. He knew something about her. Knowing Stein he probably already knew that she was a witch, and a very dangerous one at that. Why didn't he tell me?

"So let's get right down to business Minatsuki." Ugh, it'd been so long since someone had called me Minatsuki that I almost forgot that was my whole name. She must have seen my sour face because she asked me what was wrong. "Oh, it's nothing, it's just been a long time since someone called me by my full first name." I told her "Fine then, I'll call you Mina." She said and I nodded thanks to her. "Now what's your big plan I know you must have one to come to DWMA for any reason." She looked at me and smiled. "Well, here's a little piece of info the DWMA never told you students about. The great and first Kishin/Afreet Asura is locked underneath this school." Said Medusa. My eyes widened. No way could she be telling the truth but I'd learned her habits when she was lying and she wasn't lying now. "Yes, Death skinned him years ago and stuffed him in a bag made of his own skin." Just the thought of this made me sick. Also the fact that Death could do something like that. He'd seemed so nice when I'd met him. "Asura was in Deaths guard squad or whatever years ago but he was also the very source of Madness so I'm told." I was still in shock. What if he'd gotten out of that bag and he started running loose? I can't even imagine what kind of damage he could do. Medusa smiled "But you see, the big thing is, he was _always_ scared to death of something, even his partner." Then a question came into my mind. "How did he become a Kishin if he was a Meister?" I asked Medusa. "Well you see, since he was so scared of his partner he _swallowed _him and that gave him the ability to devour other soul's, usually human souls and that's how he became an Afreet." Swallowing your partner? How was this even possible? "Was that man even human?" I asked and Medusa just shrugged. "Why did Death seal him in a bag of his own skin? Why not just use restraints?" Medusa looked up. "Well you have to remember, Asura was the source of Madness and he was incredibly powerful. When he became consumed with his power his Madness started going all over and so Death had to find a way to seal his power, Madness, and then Asura himself in one container. Asura's own skin made the perfect restraint and cell itself." I sat there amazed at what Medusa was saying. "So that's why certain people got more Madness in them than others right?" Medusa nodded. "But the people in this world with more Madness are the most powerful. Take your darling Stein into account. Then there's you also. I know how much power you have. Enough to kill at least 5 people at a time and maybe 2 witches at the same time if you wanted to right?" She said and then I nodded. Then the big question hit me. "Why are you telling me all of this?" I asked her. She smiled so evilly that my insides churned. "I want your help setting Kishin Asura free of course."


	4. Commence Operation! Part Witch?

"Help set the Kishin Asura free? Medusa that's something even _I_ can't do. Andy why would I want to anyways?" Medusa smiled like the snake she was. "We believe you have a sort of _connection_ to the Kishin." I just stared at her. "Me? Connected to the Kishin?" I said. I didn't believe her one bit. "Yes, you have similarities that no one else in Death City has to the Kishin." I just shook my head. "And what would those similarities be, Medusa?" I asked. "Well you have naturally black hair and red eyes. No offense but you're a little on the pale side too and if cities could be powered by a person's Madness, you could power at least 2 cities by yourself. You have to admit it. You may be related to the Kishin. When we release him I want you to be there and see if he hurts you." Medusa looked at me as if waiting for my answer. I did have to admit I was curious to know if the source of my power came from the Kishin maybe be related to me. "When are you releasing him?" I asked her. "Tonight if it all possible." I started thinking about all the possibilities then I sighed. "Well, you know if Death catches us, he'll skin us just like he did Asura right?" She smiled deviously and started laughing. I soon joined in I was going to help bring down Death City on my first day here. None of them would imagine I was in cahoots with a witch either. Not even Stein. Even though he'd apologized I wasn't satisfied. Tonight had been a onetime thing. It would never happen again I told myself. But even as I said this I felt a pang of sadness in my chest. Deep down inside of me, I knew I was going to regret ever being curious, regret ever talking to Stein, regret ever coming to Death City at all.

Later that night Medusa told me that Death was going to be holding a ceremony for the sealing of the Kishin. I laughed a little. Ironic the Kishin was going to be set free on the day the Meisters celebrated its sealing. Then I thought for a moment. "The Meisters don't know they have the most powerful entity in the world under their feet do they?" I asked Medusa as she rummaged through my closet looking for something to wear. "Nope not at all." I looked at her "Does anyone know you're a witch yet?" I asked and her face went dark. "That man you had in your house. Stein. He knows I'm sure of it." I nodded I thought something was funny about the way he looked at Medusa when he left. "Don't fool with that man Minatsuki. He's dangerous." Said Medusa. "I know Medusa, I lived with him for 10 years." She nodded and put on a dress "Looks good on you."I told her. I pulled out a sleeveless corset like shirt and a skirt that was supposed to go under it. The outfit itself was white and the trim was black. When I put it on it hugged my shape nicely. Angel and Yukino sat on the bed looking at their formal dresses I'd made them put on. I then told them the plan. "You're messing up." I heard Angel mutter. For once I thought she was right.

"So you released the Magic Eye and Eruka and the Mizune Sisters are helping you right?" I asked Medusa on the way to the party. "Right and your clothes that I would like you to wear when we leave will be in the underground chamber." She told me at the door step of the party. Kid was holding the door for us then he pulled me aside. Medusa looked back and I waved her off. "How did it go with Professor Stein?" He asked. I smiled "That's private info and that should tell you a lot." I said and he looked like he'd gotten struck by lightning. I pulled away, winked and went in the door. When I got in, I saw something I never thought I'd see. Stein was dancing with Medusa and they were about to kiss. MY eyes got wide as I stepped in. I walked in the door and tore my eyes away from the scene. I knew it. Something was going on between those two. Strangely enough though I didn't blame Medusa probably because I would be spending a lot of time with her in the near future. The just as I was sitting down Sid came in bloody and battered. I wasn't paying attention because Medusa had broken apart from Stein and signaled for me to come on. I ran to the balcony discreetly and just as Stein arrived we both slipped down from the balcony.

When we were in the underground chamber Medusa and I changed into the outfits she'd had Eruka put down there. My outfit was nothing more than _super_ short black denim shorts with a black belt that had silver spikes on it a black bikini top with silver lining and a full body cape equipped with a hood on it so that if needed I could conceal my identity. I had a choice o black combat boots with a heel on them or just black high heeled boots with a slim lithe heel on them. I chose the high heeled boots with the slim heel because they would be easy for me to fight in even though they went up to my thigh and they were sexy. When I was done putting on my clothes I put on my black cape with _white_ lining. It was a very cute outfit I didn't think I would like it but I did. I put my cape on and Medusa put her hood on just in time because that's when she told me it was time to confront our visitors. When she mentioned them, I did start to feel souls. Maka, Black Star, Soul, Tsubaki, Kid, Patty, Liz, Stein, and then one that seemed familiar but I just couldn't grasp. I had a faint memory of feeling the soul when I was little, still living with Stein. The soul still felt similar to Maka's soul too. I wonder who it could be. I had brought a small pocket book to bring Angel and Yukino in. When we were near all the souls I pulled them out and they transformed into their human form. Angel was being her usual self and Yukino was giddy so she was her normal self too. Angel had always liked Medusa so I didn't know why she wasn't happier than this. Soon we confronted the group of Meisters and I saw the soul I couldn't recognize. He had red hair and blue eyes. I suddenly remembered him. Stein had brought him home sometimes. And experimented on him. That was Steins partner and now also Deaths partner. Spirit the Death Scythe. I pulled my hood up before we reached the Meisters and the weapons. We meet them head on and I locked eyes with Stein. He knew who I was. Then he started saying his whole plan in front of Medusa and me. I just raised my eyebrows. That's what like Stein so stuck up. I looked to Medusa and she nodded at me. I was supposed to leave now and catch up with Eruka and Free so he called himself, to me he was still Magic Eye but whatever. I turned on my heel and I felt something shoot past my head. "Sorry mam but you aren't going to be going anywhere." Said the Death Scythe. I turned to him. "And whose going to stop me?" I asked him. "Me." He said. I laughed. "Why do you want to keep me here?" I asked him. "2 reasons." He said. "One you're going to help set the Kishin free and two you're part witch." That last one caught me off guard. He must have seen my face because he said, "Did Medusa not tell you?" I shook my head and looked at Medusa. "Is he being truthful?" I asked Medusa "Figure it out for yourself. Feel it deep inside of you." What I didn't get what she was saying to me. I looked to the ground and seen one of Medusa's snakes coming toward me and then it bit me. Suddenly I felt strange like something was flowing into my mind. "Come on I taught you all this 2 years ago Minatsuki!" Then it hit my mind like a hammer and I dropped to my knees and screamed. Then everything went black.

It was dark and cold when I woke up. It wasn't just dark I couldn't see anything really. Then I looked down and I was _naked_ and _glowing bright red_. I had no idea whatsoever was going on. "Medusa!" I called out but no one answered back then I felt the pounding in my head again and my hand started glowing white. I looked around I had to get out of this place. I looked down and there was a light. I ran or well actually swam in the darkness to get to the light. When I stepped into the light I realized t was a room. Standard white walls white floor. Then I realized where I was. I looked to the corner of the room to make sure I was right and unfortunately I was. There was the white bed and the tally marks I'd made here 3 years ago. The insane asylum. This place had always haunted me. "Well, how does it feel to be back in the place that became the source of your nightmares?" said a voice. I spun around. A very short woman in black funeral dress asked. Her hair way graying with only small wisps of the blonde that had once been in her whole head. "How does it feel to look clean. As if you had never dyed your hair or put in contacts or gotten piercings or tattoos?" She asked. I looked down at myself and seen that I didn't have my silver dragon tattoo I usually had on my left side. I ran over to the small mirror I'd been given when I was here and saw that I didn't have my industrial piercing anymore or my nose piercing. I didn't have any of my piercings for that matter. Then I looked up at my hair, it was black again and my eyes were no longer green they were bright red. My hair went down to my butt unlike before, I looked like I would have if I'd never made any modifications to myself in the past. "You look like the Kishin. That is why people have feared you for so many years. That is also why you were here for 2 years. Medusa may have raised you but regardless she raised you in the nuthouse." Said the old woman. I looked away from the mirror and I remembered what Medusa had taught me. Connection magic. No Medusa had helped me learn how to control it that's all. Then Death had found us and he'd muttered something about me looking like some man who I now figured must have been the Kishin. Just because I looked like him didn't mean we were related why didn't people get that? I stared at the old woman. "What does it take to get some clothes in this place granny?" I asked her and she frowned and snapped her finger. A long flowing black dress appeared on my body. The top part of it hugged my body and the sleeveless corset like top also show my top half of my breasts. Then at the middle of the dress the bottom started to flow outward. I looked in the mirror and my hair had been curled and tossed to the side and I had dark accented make up on my face. Black eye shadow and red lipstick the color of blood. I looked at the old woman. "Why isn't the outfit a white hospital gown like it used to be?" I asked her. She smiled warm heartedly. "Because you always stood out no matter what, so you should stand out now too. People look up to you as a figure whose not _afraid_ to stand out against Medusa or the Kishin or even Death himself. People _admire_ you Minatsuki."I looked down at my hand which I hadn't realized was gloved but it was and it was turning red. I was a little surprised but I regained myself. "What's going on? Why are my clothes turning red?" I asked calmly. "You're using the Connection magic unconsciously and being practically right next to the Kishin the Madness must be taking you over." She said as calmly as I was talking. "Well, what do I do now?" I asked. She smiled and said "Nothing. Let the Madness take you over. I know you're powerful but aren't _you_ tired of thinking you're weak and helpless? Don't you want to be the strongest person in the world?" She said and for a minute I was convinced then she brought out an instrument I used to play. The violin. I wanted to take it so badly but I knew that the Madness would take me over. I'd always loved the sad and desolate sound that the violin played even during happy moments. Like it was a person who was cursed to loneliness. In a way I guess it was because no matter how hard other instruments tried they could never match the beautiful sound of the violin. I had reached out a hand for the violin but then I heard someone calling my name. I pulled back my hand and listened to the person calling my name. It was Medusa. That's right I did have a job to complete. I smiled and looked at the old woman. "No thanks I have something I have to do and getting taken over by Madness is not on the list. Anyways I gotta find out why Death decided to take it upon himself to erase my memories of how to use magic and the fact that he locked me in the insane asylum the first time I met him at the DWMA. Thanks for the offer though, it's appreciated." I said even though it wasn't. "Wait! Don't go! You don't want power to destroy Death and… Stein? Didn't Stein cheat on you with medusa no more than an hour after you agreed to love him again? Don't you want revenge?" She asked. I shook my head. "I'll deal with them some other time." I told her and soon everything started dissipating and I started to float away from my old cell room into the darkness again.

My eyes flew open. The first person I saw was Spirit trying to attack me while I was off guard. I know I was not fighting with my eyes closed this whole time. I dodged Spirit and said "Spatial Freeze!" Time slowed around him and I put my palm to his chest and said "Soul Force!" And he flew back straight into Stein. I looked at my hand. My attacks seemed stronger and my wrist was glowing white with a long string attached to it. I looked to where the string ended and it was on Maka's wrist. I immediately understood what was happening. I'd used my Connection magic to connect mine and Maka's feelings so that no one would attack me as hard. I smirked, I was back in business now and no one was going to get in my way this time. I looked at Maka and said "Disconnect." And the glowing string that connected us disappeared from sight. We weren't connected anymore but it looked like she'd definitely taken a beating from someone. Probably Spirit. "Dad! Did you have to hit her in the face so hard?" Asked Maka. Dad? This was something. "Dad huh?" I said. "Well, _dad_ you got a lot on your hands with that girl right there." I said to Spirit as I turned and left. My cloak was still covering my body and I as I turned to leave it flew open and I caught some of it in my hand and recovered myself. Spirits eyes got wide I could see from my peripheral vision and he got a nosebleed. "Are you… naked?" He asked. My eye twitched and I turned. "What kind of pervert asks that question to the enemy?!" I yelled across the room. I sighed and started walking releasing the Spatial Freeze on him and carrying on with my business. "Have fun Medusa!" I said to her as I left. I could hear her laugh and say "Good luck Mina!" And everyone gasped. Stupid kids they should have known not to trust someone so easily. "Mina why?!" I heard someone yell. "Because I want to see a different world." I told them across the room and I think that was the first true thing I'd said the entire day.


	5. Relations? Fight In The Sky!

By the time I'd reached Asura's chamber, I'd had at least 5 hallucinations and it wasn't getting any better. I met up with a screaming Eruka and a breaking Free in the chamber. "Eruka!" I yelled at her. "Pull it together. Those Meisters are on their way and I want to know if I really do have a connection to the Kishin. If you don't hurry up I'll connect you and the Kishin's emotions and cause you to go insane and more than likely _really _commit suicide. I don't think you would like that would you?" I said to her and she immediately got up right when Kid and Black Star arrived. "Go!" I told Eruka. "Free and I can handle them! Just get the black blood in the Kishin!" For a moment the black blood made me think of Crona. I wondered how he was doing but now wasn't the time to be thinking of that. Kid had started firing and Black Star had gone after Eruka. Time to pull out the big guns. "Angel!" I said "Yes." She replied "Scythe Mode!" I yelled and one of my Laser Cannons turned into a huge looming black scythe. In a way it was a beautiful thing. The Divine One. That's what Angel had been called before I'd found her and Yukino. Yukino was The Profane One. They were the Entity Twins. The most foul and beautiful weapons in the world. The scythes name was Divine. Divine had a large blade and a long base (pole). On the side though there was a column of metallic roses with faces of godly people in them. It was like a million gorgeous paintings painted by Gods in one horridly beautiful picture. I raised Divine and slashed toward Kid. I wasn't near him and I could tell her thought I was crazy but then it hit him. Divines wind based attacks could sever someone no matter what kind of blood they had in them. The blow wasn't meant to sever Kid at all but I could tell it definitely knocked the wind out of him. He sunk to his knees. The fact that it had taken that long for the air to travel to Kid meant that my attackers were getting stronger but much slower. Near Eruka we heard a scream, Eruka was on the ground and Black Star was… helping us? Eruka had got the needle in the Kishin but Black Star had I think cut the needle even though it was already in the Kishin's bag and so was the blood. Black Star's eyes had glazed over so he must have been having a hallucination. Soon he snapped out of it and Kid was getting up too. Then there was the Kishin and the scene was horrid. He was _molding_ to his skin. Eruka was right in front of him on her butt, she'd apparently gotten knocked down. The Kishin squinted its eyes and then screamed causing Eruka to scream too. It was horrible. Kid and Black Star advanced to attack but they were soon on the ground again. All the Kishin had done was flick them with some pieces of lose skin and they were down seconds later. The Kishin approached near me and Free and squinted its eyes again. It's going to kill. I'm done for. I thought to myself and then it just passed right by. Then in my mind it's as if the Kishin had talked to me. _"Hello, did you miss me?" _I looked at it. What was it talking about? Miss him? I'd never even met him before! Suddenly he started making scarves and clothing out of his own skin. Then he started actually talking. He was much more childish right now than I would have imagined. "I'm naked!" He stated. "I have to cover up!" I just stared and then I snapped out of it. "Hey you, you're just stating the obvious." I said to him. He didn't even acknowledge me but he did Free. "The macho look sure is nice!" He said to Free as he shot through the roof of the place leaving scarves behind. I had to get him and there was one option. I grabbed one of his scarves and hung tight hoping he wouldn't drop me on his way. Then I saw Maka.

We burst up through the ground and yes, what I was hoping wouldn't happen did happen. With my luck though what did I expect? I lay on the ground in pain as I heard Yukino yelling my name as she climbed up the gaping hole the Kishin had left behind. I looked up at her, Angel was closely behind. "Are you ok!" Angel asked and I smiled. Yep there was her genuine personality. "Yes but I don't think I can move that well on my own." I told them. Through all of this my hood had managed to stay on which was a relief. I looked down on the ground next to us and saw Soul leaning down to talk to Maka. He spotted me and gave me one of the dirtiest looks anyone had ever given me in my life. I just smirked at him. "Get over it Soul, we succeeded and the DWMA lost! Take it like the man you think you are!" I yelled across the street. "Why you-!" He was cut off when I pointed to the sky. Something big was about to happen. Just then a bunch of Death Seals came out of the ground and made their way up to the Kishin. Those would never work on him. Then Death himself was on the scene floating in the sky right along with the Kishin. Then the mask covering most of the Kishin's face came off and revealed his features. He did look like me or vise versa. The black hair (even though his had strips of white) and the red eyes (though he had a third one on his forehead). In a way he was like a beautiful nightmare. Delicate features then certain features that kids had bad dreams that made them go running into their mommy and daddies room at night. I never had that though. "Wow" I heard Yukino and Angel say in harmony next to me. Asura and Death had some inaudible conversation in the sky before Asura covered his face again and Death gave him a Reaper Chop straight into the ground. I told Yukino and Angel to take me there. I had a strange feeling as if I were obligated to go check on him. Then I heard the crazy laughter come from him and saw him get up like he had no bones at all and to be honest it scared me a little. He shouted something at Death and then shot his scarves into the sky at Death. He countered by sending shockwaves down the length of the scarves and they hit Asura. "Asura!" I called to him. _"Quite some nerve just calling me by my name."_ came his voice in my head again. _"In a normal case I would kill you and I probably should, I think I might after this battle is done." _He said contemplating but I didn't let it affect me. I was either going to be killed by Asura or Death and right now Asura didn't seem like too bad of an option. His cuts healed and then he done a hand sign. Some circles appeared behind him and then started glowing kind of (more than they already were anyway) and then they shot out 2 lasers very similar to mine. Death used a shield to block them and ended up knocking them away causing one to hit a part of the city. Death flew down to the ground and charged Asura but he blocked. Death then used his chop to break the block Asura was using thus causing an opening that Asura took. He attacked Death with his scarves and sent him flying into a wall. Asura tried to escape but Death used some sort of weight in the shape of his mask (But 20 times larger) to weigh Asura down and keep him from going anywhere. Asura, of course, broke the weighted mask and shot into the sky. I saw him I guess bring his weapon out of his mouth so that it was just poking out enough to attack Death and that's what he done. Death used a shield to block but eventually Asura cracked it and flew right past Death. I felt something wrap around my waist and looked down and seen a scarf. No way was he taking me with him. Before I could call out Angel or Yukino's name to help me they grabbed onto the scarf with me as Asura pulled us into the sky. I looked behind me and all I saw was one person standing there waving his arms at me. The one person regardless of what he had done I would still love and miss, Stein.


End file.
